


The Big Book of Star Wars Oneshots!

by lovelybensolo



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Multi, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, idk honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybensolo/pseuds/lovelybensolo
Summary: The big book of Star Wars oneshots! I just need requests!





	1. ForceTime #1 (warning: smut ahead)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a bunch of different stuff, but I definitely wanna do more than one chapter on Rey and Kylo's force bond. There's quite a lot of dirty talk here as well.

Rey was lying in her bed on Ahch-To, the last wisps of consciousness leaving her mind, when she felt him. She groaned quietly and sat up. She subconsciously smiled at the sight of him.

Kylo Ren, the most feared man in the galaxy, seemed to be sleeping soundly in his bed.

Well, seemed to be.

He grunted lowly, throwing his sheets aside and lying on his back. Rey's smile faded, replaced with a look of shock. Kylo Ren was not soundly sleeping. Or sleeping at all. He was...

"Oh, fuck, Rey."

Before she could pretend to be asleep and tell herself it was a dream, he looked her directly in the eyes, never slowing his hand beneath his loose-fitting pants.

"Good evening, Rey." His words were breathy and rushed. Rey could not believe this was happening. She covered her eyes and pretended she hadn't been staring just a few seconds ago.

"Force sake, Kylo, could you stop that?"

"Stop what, Starlight," he asked, almost innocently. She huffed out in frustration. She wanted this to be over before she got...excited...as well.

"I sensed you staring. You can't hide anything from me, love. Uncover your eyes, sweetheart. They're the prettiest color." She hesitated, but eventually gave up, knowing he could read right through her.

She slowly brought her hand down from her face, seeing that he was now fully naked. Her eyes automatically glanced down to his member, and before she could stop herself, she was staring again. It was so...big. It was appropriately proportioned to his body though, long and thick. She wondered how it would feel in her hand. Kylo slowed down, wanting to show off. Rey subconsciously reached out, wanting to feel him. Kylo moaned, feeling the ghost of her fingertips. The moment she touched him, she was there. In his bed, but also in her bed on Ahch-To. Before she could process what just happened or ask questions, Kylo's lips were on hers. She quickly shed her clothes, letting Kylo flip her over so she was lying on her back. Her mind flashed with images of him doing unspeakable things to her as he trailed his hands down her sides, making her shiver. He massaged her left breast as he attacked the right with his mouth, nipping and lapping and sucking. Rey tangled her hands in Kylo's hair, hooking her legs onto his waist. He trailed his free hand down to her desperate center, pressing a finger in. His mouth abandoned her now hardened peak, traveling now to accompany his fingers. He switched between sucking, flicking, and tapping her clit with his tongue, making her whine out his name without thinking.

"Say it again," he almost growled. He curled his finger inside of her, making her moan out his name again. Rey was getting closer and closer to her climax, and Kylo could feel it.

"Do you wanna cum, Starlight?" She tightened around his fingers, whimpering in response. Kylo added another finger, curling them deep inside of her. She cried out, her climax coming in waves. With almost no warning, Kylo slammed into her while she was still sensitive, making her cry out. He moaned, leaning forward and gripping the sheets to try and control himself.

"Fucking hell, princess. You feel so good."

"J-just fuck me already," Rey whimpered out. Kylo did as she wished, starting off at a slow pace to accommodate her to his length. When Rey moaned out for more, Kylo started gradually picked up the pace. Rey whined and let her hand wander to her breasts, and that's when Kylo lost all control. He pinned her hands above her head, slamming into her. He leaned down to whisper in Rey's ear, tickling her face.

"I want you to scream for me, Starlight." He brought them to an upright position, Rey bouncing on Kylo's cock, which allowed it to go deeper. She cried out, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He roughly grabbed her hips and pounded up into her, making her sob out in pleasure.

"You like that, love? You like when I shove my cock deep inside you?" Rey reached down to massage her clit, using her other hand to tug on Kylo's dark locks, making him moan and buck up into her.

"You like when I talk to you, you naughty girl. You like when I call you my princess." Rey pressed up against him, whining an almost silent 'yes'. Kylo could sense her coming apart at the seams. She was close. Kylo lied down so his cock could go even deeper. Rey moaned, secretly loving being on display for him. Kylo moaned, grabbing her hips again and thrusting up into her.

"So you like being on display, princess? You like bouncing on my cock while I can see all of you?" Rey was rendered speechless by her orgasm. She fell into Kylo's arms, a trembling mess. Kylo flipped them over again, pounding into her. She helped him out by tugging roughly on his hair. He moaned as shockwaves of pleasure almost made him collapse onto Rey. He stilled inside of her, and she could feel his release inside of her. Somehow, he still wasn't done. He pulled out, cumming all over her breasts while locking lips with her. The moment his hot ropes were reduced to just dribbles, Rey disappeared under him and he was left alone.

Rey just blinked and she was back on Ahch-To, covered in Kylo Ren's...fluids and completely naked.

It was unspoken, but she knew neither of them would ever speak of this again.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a skilled rebel spy, have been taken prisoner upon supreme leader Snoke's ship. You're heavily sedated, and put in heavy restraints as you wait to be interrogated. What will commander Kylo Ren do when he can't get any answers out of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short, only because I couldn't really find a way to make it longer without turning it into a full story. Enjoy!

Your eyes drifted open as you took in your surroundings. Forgetting where you were, you tried to move but to no avail. Suddenly alert, your eyes scanned the room and came across a dark shadow in the corner of the room. You jumped when the shadow began to move. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. The gash on your head from the fight, the restraints, and the mission you had failed. Without thinking, you reached up to try and soothe your throbbing head, quickly reminded of the restraints.

"I bet that hurt, didn't it." The shadow in the corner of the room had spoken, startling you. It was Kylo Ren, his words metallic and cold.

"Like it's any of your business. Your guards did this to me." He cocked his head slightly to the left, then the right, as if he was studying you.

"I'll have to tell them to be more careful with such a pretty thing like you." You scoffed.

"Wish I could say the same about you," you mumbled. Without any warning, he took off his mask and set it on a small table near where you were being held. His eyes bore into yours as you took in his appearance. Immediately, you ate your words. You had expected some horrible monstrosity, but instead, there was a young man with long, ebony hair and chiseled features.

"So, Y/N, where are the rest of you? You can give me what I want now, of I could take it from you the hard way. Pick wisely." You realized that he had already invaded your mind and gotten your name without you knowing. You stared at him with what you hoped to be your most intimidating look as you tried to construct a wall in your mind.

"I'll take your silence as the hard way." He knelt beside you, caressing your face with a gloved hand, but you were too focused on keeping your guard up to notice the gesture. He brought your eyes to his as he searched your mind for answers. You could feel him trying to get your wall to come down, and getting more and more frustrated when it didn't. He pulled away and stood up, wearing the ghost of a smile on his lips, as if he found something funny.

"Captain Phasma will escort you to my chambers. Your training begins tomorrow, my apprentice." Before he could explain what the hell he was talking about, he put his mask back on and left. You were beside yourself. Kylo Ren's apprentice? What about the resistance? Does this make you a traitor? Your train of thought was cut off by a single storm trooper with silver armor, and a black cape with red lining removing your restraints and cuffing your hands behind your back.

"Come with me." She ushered you out of the room.


	3. Kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, frustrating day of trying to track down Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren is graced by the presence of a certain red-head.

Kylo Ren. A man with a mission. All day, he had been searching for the BB unit with the map to Luke Skywalker. At this point, it seemed nothing could bring him down from his high of frustration.

He had just sent a droid off with his dirty laundry when someone invited themselves into his chambers rather rudely. He quickly reached for his lightsaber, igniting it and casting a fiery red glow on the pale complexion of Armitage Hux.

"It's just me! Turn that thing off, will you? Kriff, can't a guy be nice to his boyfriend every once in a while without having a deadly weapon shoved in his face?" Kylo sighed and shut the door behind his boytoy. He simply didn't have the heart to tell him that this whole thing was temporary. In a few weeks, he would most likely be sneaking around with some complete stranger.

"Thank the stars you're here. I was beginning to get bored." Hux smiled at Kylo, who he knew was using him, giving him a gentle kiss. He had a long day as well, and hoped that this would be one of their gentler rendez-vous.

"You must be stressed out of your mind. Why don't you just sit down and relax while I give you a massage," he cooed. Kylo sat down in one of the chairs in his large conference room, letting the shorter man work his tense shoulders. Hux was beginning to think that this might be a more innocent encounter just when his counterpart requested something unusual, his voice soft and tired.

"Can you sit in my lap? I just want to see how it feels to hold you for a second." When he hesitated, Kylo spoke again. It felt wrong for him to open up to someone who he had only had casual encounters with, but it was just this one time, right? It couldn't hurt.

"I promise I won't do anything, just...please." He sounded so desperate that after that, Hux immediately climbed into the larger man's lap, Kylo holding him close.

Unknowingly, they shared a thought in this moment, just before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

"Maybe this can be 'temporary' for a little bit longer."


	4. Skysolo (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Han takes Luke out stargazing in the Falcon? And- woah, where is that hand going?!

After a lot of pestering, Han convinced me to go with him on a cruise through the galaxy. We had already been out for a few hours, just enjoying the stars and chatting when the conversation took a strange turn. It started when he made a dirty joke and I started blushing.

"Awe, I'm sorry! Was my joke a little too grown-up for you?" I teasingly punched him in the arm.

"Come on, stop it Han," I requested, trying to hide the giant grin on my face. I had had a crush on Han for a while now. Childish, I know, but who wouldn't?

"Alright, alright." The conversation resumed as normal after that, but Han seemed to just stare at me sometimes. We were talking about our home planets when he started leaning in close, making me trail off.

"There's a lot of sand where I come from. I don't really like it that much. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating..." I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"  
"What? I mean- no, not really." He chuckled deeply.

"Good." Before I could say anything, his strong hands were traveling through my hair and his soft lips were on mine. It took me a little bit to kiss back, despite having been waiting for this moment for a while. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, it was over, and Han was acting like it never happened. I figured it would be best if I did too. He made the jump to lightspeed and resumed normal conversation. When I spoke, it was usually one or two words. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about that kiss...

After a few minutes, we dropped out of light speed near the planet Endor.

"Why here?"

"It was the most secluded place I could think of in the time given." He landed the Falcon in a large clearing, gesturing for me to follow him into the main hold and sit on the edge of the couch.

"This is gonna sound strange, but I need you to just trust me, okay?" At this point, I was too into my head to care what was going on. He reached into one of the pockets of his vest, retrieving what seemed like a large, black handkerchief. He folded it over a few times so that it was more long and narrow, sitting behind me and tying it like a blindfold around my head. Immediately, all my other senses were heightened with a little help from the force. Suddenly, I felt a hand go down my front and take off my belt, making my breath hitch and leaving more of my chest exposed. My heart began pounding and my palms got sweaty. Was this really happening? Was I in a dream? Han's hair tickled my jawline as he left kisses up and down my neck, soft and gentle. I didn't even notice that I was moaning until Han said something.

"I like when you moan, I'd love to hear more of it." His hand went down my pants and I felt my face get hot. I mean, my dick is okay, I guess. Not too small but not too big, decent girth, a few veins, and as far as I knew it looked pretty okay. Even still, I was sort of insecure about what was down there. But then, I was on too much of a high to care. I felt his presence leave from behind me, and reappear in front of me. He undid my pants, pumping my hardened member a few times before I felt his tongue glide from the base to the tip, making me shudder. Using his hand to pump, he started going in on the tip with his mouth. Leaning back on my elbows, I started to consider for a moment where Han got his experience. I had no clue that he could do this. And so well... He groaned in pleasure, transferring the vibrations onto me and making me moan loudly.

“Just like that, baby doll.” I felt a shock of pleasure at the nickname.

“W-Wait, Han, what about y-you? I-I want you to feel good too.” He just shushed me and went back to work on my cock. All of a sudden, I felt my stomach begin to to backflips, and my arms went weak. I cried out as crests of pleasure swelled all throughout my body and emptied my load in Han’s mouth. He untied the handkerchief and put it back in his vest pocket as I recovered, which didn’t take long. “Han. Trade places with me.” He didn’t hesitate to switch spots, and I didn’t hesitate to undo his belt and cast it aside, simply shoving his pants down as his dick sprung up to meet me, the head shining with precum. Much to my relief, he wasn’t that much bigger than me, but he was extremely hard, which turned me on even more. I had no clue how to give head, but I was in too much of a haze to care. I immediately went in, licking and sucking on the tip at first. He bucked his hips up into my mouth, tugging on my hair and humming in pleasure. To my surprise, within a few minutes Han had already finished.

“Do you want top or bottom?” I answered with no hesitation.

“Bottom.”

“Are you su-”

“Yes.” I tugged my pants the rest of the way off, lying on my back with my legs spread.

“Well, how could I say no to that?” He reached into an overhead cabinet, revealing a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his first two fingers, setting the bottle on the table with his clean hand and returning to me on the floor.

“Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?” I nodded. Slowly, he slid his first finger in and began to prep me. It took me a while to adjust to the feeling, but by the time he slid in his third finger, I was fully erect again.

“Ready?” I nodded as he pushed into me, filling me up. There was a brief burning sensation, but it quickly turned into pleasure, making me cry out. I could sense Han trying his best to be gentle at first, but after a while, he slipped up and sloppily pounded into me, the sound of skin on skin slicing through the air. I finished first, a mess of babbling and moaning nonsense. By the time I finished, my whole stomach and chest were covered in cum. Mine, and Han’s as well.

**_We had barely had time to catch our breath when I jolted awake, surrounded by darkness. I turned on the light next to my bed, then taking in my surroundings. Damn. Must have been a dream. I pushed my covers back to reveal a giant sticky wet patch on the front of my pajamas. I silently cursed myself as I got up to change, I noticed something in my underwear drawer. A black handkerchief?_ **


	5. Reylo #2 (smutty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the force bridges Rey and Kylo's minds when she's on a secret undercover mission?

Rey is going undercover on a Snoke’s ship as a stormtrooper to try and get information from the first order. One mistake could compromise the whole rebellion, so she made sure to go over all the details several times before executing their plan. All is going well until she feels something in the force.

It’s Kylo. She audibly groans. 

‘Please, for the love of the galaxy leave me alone just for this one time,’ she thinks, knowing he can hear her thoughts.

“Hello, Starlight. I see you’re on a mission, but it would be in your best interest to postpone your objective for a while.”

She paused. He could very well be luring her into a trap. But something was telling her to see where this goes, so she trusted whatever it was. Checking to see if anyone is watching her, she rushed into a closet, taking off her helmet and revealing her reddened face but somehow perfect hair.

“What is it? Are you helping us?”

“Hm. I guess I had never thought of it that way, but yes. I am helping you.” Her heart rate picked up, but she tried her best to look unbothered.

“Alright, go on then.” There was a short pause, as if he was still thinking about it. He wasn’t. He knew Rey was putty in his hands, all he had to do was press the right buttons.

“I will let you go without alerting the whole first order about your little mission on one circumstance.” Rey was cautious. She knew he only bargained when he really wanted something. And I mean really. She stayed silent, waiting for his next move.

“All you have to do is play a little game with me.” Kylo made direct eye contact as he used their force connection to his advantage. Rey gasped and immediately covered her mouth as intense pleasure flooded her senses. She found herself enjoying it even more being fully dressed. Then, as suddenly as it came (hah, came), it was gone. It only took a moment for her to recover.

“How do I know I can trust you? We are on opposite sides, after all.” His expression turned dark.

“Sweetheart, I’m a lot of things. But I am not a liar.” She shivered.

“Alright, I’ll play. What are the rules?” A ghost of a smile played on his full lips.

“It’s very simple. Just relax and enjoy this as much as you can without being caught.” She barely had time to retort when she was overwhelmed with pleasure once again. She quietly groaned and crossed her legs. It felt as if someone was hitting her G-spot over and over again while rubbing and licking at her clit at the same time. Her legs went weak and she had to steady herself on the wall.

Kylo was enjoying watching her struggle, the damn sadist. And the idea that this was happening on the same ship as him turned him on even more. He started rubbing at his crotch, cursing deeply. This was going to be fun.

Rey heard his utterance, which only made matters worse. She sat down with her legs spread, rubbing at her crotch through the armor in a desperate attempt to try and intensify the feeling. Just as she was about to cum, the pleasure came to a halt.

“If you want more, you’ll have to beg me, Starlight.” She rubbed at her crotch again, trying to make the feeling come back.

“Please, Kylo, please let me cum.” He moaned, slipping his hand in his underwear and jacking himself off. She was so...desperate.

“Keep going, love.”

“Please, please, Kylo. Just let me cum.” He decided to reward her for being so obedient. He brought the feeling back in full force.

Rey moaned, forgetting about everything else. She imagined Kylo rubbing and sucking at her tits, which sent her over the absolute edge. She covered her mouth as her orgasm finally arrived, coming in jolts.

He quickly came as well, the sight of Rey finally getting her release making his stomach do somersaults. Once they both recovered, Kylo spoke first.

“I had fun, sweetheart. Now leave before I change my mind. I would love to play again some time.” As soon as she felt his presence depart, she changed back into her normal getup and all but (carefully and stealthily) ran to an escape pod and sent it back to the rebel base.

Well, at least on the ride back, she could think up a story to tell.


	6. I Need Your Help!

hey everyone! so lately i've been completely out of good ideas, and i need your help! if you have an idea for a new chapter, just let me know and i would love to write it. thank you all!


	7. Kylo x Fugitive Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You owe hundreds of thousands of credits to bandits all over the galaxy, and there's quite a desirable price on your head. What happen when your enemies finally catch up to you?

You were really in for it now. You owed hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of credits to a lot of different organizations and individuals alike, and there was quite a hefty price on your head. After laying low for a while, you decided to go out for a few drinks in Canto Bight, soon reminded that several of your enemies liked to gamble at the huge casinos it held. You cursed yourself for being so careless before running to your ship, cursing again when it wasn’t where you left it. Now, you were in some sort of prison, like a rabid animal, on a small moon. You had been told that you’d be sold to the highest bidder, and they would kill you however they wished. The cell they kept you in was cold and dank with very little lighting. The door had a small compartment where you’d be brought food until you were sold. You were always kept in shackles, forced into a wildly uncomfortable sitting position, making it hard to sleep.

You stayed there for what seemed like weeks, but you had lost count around the 15th day. You felt yourself trying to slip away from reality more and more to avoid facing the realization that however this turned out, you would die. Your heart ached for Kylo Ren, the newly declared supreme leader. You would probably never see him again, as the facility you were being kept in was allegedly impenetrable. You broke down in tears as the realization dawned on you.

The next morning, as you were soundly sleeping, you heard talking outside of your cell. Your eyes fluttered open just as the door opened. Your pupils strained to filter in all the sudden light, but you still recognized the shadowy figure standing with the guards and tears streamed down your face again.

The man you loved was going to kill you. You had already accepted your fate when they took the shackles off your wrists, immediately cuffing you behind your back. The leader of the Knights of Ren nodded, leading you out of your prison into your early demise. Suddenly, you were being shoved into a closet and you heard blasters going off as well as blood-curdling screams. Then, a lightsaber being ignited and several of those screams immediately silenced. Kylo ripped you from the closet, running to his ship and carrying you in his arms.

Once you had taken off, he put the ship on autopilot and un-cuffed you. Caressing your face, he told you the kindest words you had been told in over a month.

“I’m so sorry. I love you with everything I have and will do anything it takes to make up all the time you lost in there.” You smiled, running your thumb over his sweet lips.

“All I need is you.” He genuinely smiled for the first time in forever, and you two shared a loving embrace.


	8. Smuggler Ben x Crimelord Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ben Solo slips up and steals something from you?

The famed smuggler Ben Solo never slipped up or got caught.

Until now.

My guards brought the struggling young man into the throne room where I sat, his hands cuffed behind his back. I signaled the guards to bring him closer, and they forced him to his knees. I should probably preface this with the fact that only a select few people know that I’m female. I always keep my mask on, only taking it off to sleep and eat, always in my quarters. I waved the guards away, but the kid kept staring at the ground. I arose from my throne, pacing circles around him.

“What’s your name?” The voice modifier in my mask made my voice several octaves deeper. I already knew his name, but I was just buying time before I’d eventually have to kill him. When he didn’t answer after a few moments, I knelt in front of him and asked again.

“I said, what’s your name, kid? You really do not want to test me, especially after stealing from me.” He lifted his head up to look at me, his dark eyes and full lips catching me off guard. I smirked as a whole new plan began to form.

“Cut the shit, alright? You know my name. Who doesn’t?” I chuckled and stood up. He’s smart. I’d give him that.

“Well, Ben, I’m going to give you two choices and I suggest you choose the latter. You can either die a thief’s death and quickly be forgotten,” I exhaled and removed my mask. I also untied my cloak, letting it fall to the ground, exposing my form-fitting black bodysuit with a see through black train and high heels (to make myself seem taller) underneath. I then untied my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders.

“Or we could have sex and you’d be released.”

He pretended to mull it over for a bit before making his choice.

“Hm, death or having an incredibly attractive mistress. It’s a tough choice, but I’ll do it.” The same smirk creeped across my face again. I took him by the elbow, making him stand.

“Come with me.” I led him to my fortress of solitude, somewhere where only I and a few of my past sexual partners had been. I wondered what it would be like with the addition of another girl...I stopped myself before getting too ahead. The door shut and locked, and I un-cuffed him using the scanner embedded into my right wrist. It allowed me to open or unlock anything I needed in my palace. He tenderly rubbed his wrists for a moment and we made eye contact. I could sense fear in his eyes.

“Hey, I’ll take good care of you, I promise. Anything you need, it’s yours, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you.” I caressed his pale cheek, placing a tender kiss on his lips. His cheeks and nose turned pink, making me smile. Wait, what?! I’m a crime lord! I kill people! Why am I giggling over some kid? Kriff’s sake.

“Strip down to your underwear.” He didn’t hesitate, making me nod my head in approval. I kicked off my shoes, leaving me 5 or so inches shorter. Ben towered over me and for just a moment, I felt inferior to him. I paced around him, admiring his form. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and a toned body. I stopped in front of him, dropping to my knees.

“Do you like oral sex?” Once more, he didn’t hesitate.

“Of course. Giving and receiving.”

“Good. Very good.” I pulled his hard cock through his underwear, already leaking precum. I bit my lip and began to jack him off, running my thumb over the tip. He released a guttural moan, making chills run down my spine. I slowed my pace, keeping a steady rhythm.

“So how many times have you had a girl on her knees like this?”

“Um, a few times. A few boys as well.”

After a while, Ben whined lowly.

“Awe, do you want your cock sucked?” I looked up at him and asked with the most innocent look I could muster.

“Yes, please.” He sounded so desperate. I licked my lips.

“How bad do you want it, Ben?” I slowed my pace even further, feeling his member throb in my hands.

“Please, I want it so fucking bad.” Immediately, I went to work with my mouth, bobbing up and down, licking the tip, and pumping the base. It was a little difficult to take all of him due to his size, but my work definitely paid off. He tangled his fingers in my hair, whining and moaning in pleasure. When I could feel him about to cum, I took all of him for the last time, and he came down my throat. Once he was done, he ran his hand through my hair.

“Good girl.” I felt my face get hot and I went into another one of those stupid smiley fits for a moment. Once I snapped out of it, I was back in charge again.

“You’re very vocal. I like that.” I stood up and went to my bedroom, Ben close behind me.

“You’re going to undress me, then eat me out. Understand?” Once he nodded, I turned my back to him and lifted my hair off of the zipper to my body suit, and he carefully unzipped it. It fell to the ground, leaving me only in my underwear. I fell back on my large bed, and Ben slid my panties down my legs and immediately began. He hooked my legs onto his shoulders, then began sucking on my clit. I ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots to make him look up at me. He got the message and he met my eyes while tapping my clit with his tongue. In addition to his tongue, he added one, then two fingers to the equation. I squirmed in pleasure, not bothering to keep in any noise that wanted to escape. He hooked his fingers in me, and spelled his name on my clit as I came on his lips and chin.

Once I recovered, I motioned for him to sit on the bed, next to me. Immediately, I grabbed his face and started kissing him deeply, tugging on his hair. He flipped us over, catching my earlobe between his teeth. After nibbling for a moment, he whispered into my ear, his voice low and gravelly.

“You know, it’s taking everything in me not to just fuck you into this bed and have you scream my name.” I shivered.

“By all means, go ahead. Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Before I finished my sentence, he was already lining himself up with my eager entrance.

He certainly kept his word. Within minutes, I was clawing at his back and helplessly calling out his name. His hair fell in his eyes, giving off an almost feral look as he slipped his thumb between my lips. I held his wrist as I sucked on it, watching him bite his lip in pleasure. Suddenly, he was under me, holding my hips as he thrust up into me. The scratch of Ben’s pubic hair against my clit was just what I needed to send me over the edge, collapsing onto him. He finished soon after, grunting and cursing as he came inside of me. We laid there for a bit until Ben decided to speak up.

“Maybe, um, we should prolong my punishment, and I could stay here longer.” I chuckled, flattered by the fact he wanted to stay.

“Of course you can. Just know what you’re agreeing to, alright?” I smirked to myself. This oughta be fun.


	9. a small break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takin' a break

hey guys! ive been hella busy lately, and for some reason i can't really put out anything for this book. i'm putting a temporary hold on it, but i will be badk 100%. until then, i'll be writing up another oneshot book with characters from detroit: become human. i'll see you all very soon. i love you guys so much and can't thank you enough for reading my stuff.

-faith. <3


	10. i'm back!!

hey guys!! i have returned with more ideas!! if anyone's even still here...  
-faithxo


End file.
